When One Heart isn't Eneough
by KESwriter
Summary: Thirty-one years ago Martha, Jack, and River witnessed the Master force the Doctor into rapid regeneration while strapped to a machine that removed his Time Lord DNA. When a former BAU agent gives her recently heartbroken colleague a curious time piece, nothing is ever the same again.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

I do not own Doctor Who or Criminal Minds.

Rated T for mild violence and discreet references to adult situations.

About Me: I don't want to be wrong again. Just once. I have had a very hard week and I really need to feel like I am doing something I love and I am doing it well. If you follow me, I promise I'll come back to my last story. I'll need a breather from this one soon and as I don't have it fully mapped out. In a perfect world I'd have started it May when school ended, not when my back is up against the wall with school work. But I need to escape for a while and I need to now.

About the Story: I am an American so my readers from "across the pond" will have to muddle through my mistakes. I am using a set of core characters that to my knowledge can move about freely in the universe. Clara will not play a major role in the story. I will be messing with Doctor Who cannon and some of his technology. The prologue is going to be intense, so you might want to have a box of tissues ready. And my grammar will be messy as I haven't written fiction in a long time.

When One Heart Isn't Enough

Prologue:

"_Ask me tomorrow"_

The last words he heard from Clara. His newest companion and his newest favorite mystery. These were the last words from his current companion that the Doctor could focus on as the Master tortured him into regeneration and his howls of pain reverberated through the TARDIS.

His skin radiated a shimmering gold energy beneath his tweed while he writhed in unspeakable agony. His body was strapped to the console unit he used when he needed to rid his body of his Time Lord DNA. The Master laughed as he continued to shoot him with some sort of laser gun that was forcing his regeneration at an unimaginably fast rate.

All the while three of his former companions stood rooted to the spot to witness the ordeal. His wife River Song, Martha Jones, currently a consulting intergalactic law enforcement agent, and Captain Jack Harkness, who the Doctor didn't quite know what he was up these days. The Master seemed to have teleported them from their different places in the universe and had they bound them to railing of his TARDIS while the walls on all direction began to fall with bursts of fire.

The horrible trick was though was that the binding wasn't hard to break. All River needed to do was grab hold of both Jack and Martha and they could escape using her wrist-mounted telaporter. Something The Master conveniently chose to ignore when he confiscated their weapons.

_Please. _He strained to look at them as his eyes began glow out of his sockets. _Please Go! _He urged with all of what was left of his mental bearings.

"No Doctor!" River screamed. "I can't leave you behind!" Tears streaked down her face freely. "Til death do us part, remember?"

"_Not including them!"_ he managed to shriek with a burst of rage.

Martha struggled hard with the bindings. She no longer shared River's intimate love for him. But she spent a long time fighting to save the world with him.

"I don't want to leave you either," she whimpered.

The Master stopped laughing for moment and leaned into his shrinking body. "Oh Doctor, your pets are still loyal to a deadly fault."

His head was barely above the collar of his tweed now. He reached out to his immortal associate.

"_Jack, a little help here!" _he said tartly as he forgot the rest of the names of his friends. His memories from nine were still lingering.

Jack turned to the women. "Girls we can't help him now. We need to escape."

"But he's going to die!" Martha cried.

"I doubt it," Jack said with the cool calm concentration of a military leader. "If the Master wanted him dead he would be dead by now. We need to leave and find way to save him once we're safe."

"But what will he be?" River said, knowing that the regeneration might change the persona of the man she loved.

_Please! _He said in one last thought as his body shrank completely into a golden-shaped sphere beneath the fabric.

The Master remained peacefully oblivious to the conversation of the Doctor's companions. River grabbed onto Jack's wrist harshly. "Promise we'll find a way to save him," she said fiercely.

"Promise," Martha said in the same tone as she grabbed his wrist also.

"Together we will," Jack said firmly. Though deep down he had no idea how he could. He was prepared to let River lead as she was the man's husband had some Time Lord DNA in her.

Another wall of the TARDIS crashed down into flames dangerously close to them.

"Good-Bye sweetie!" River sobbed as she began to enter coordinates into her device.

But the Doctor did not understand her. He had lost all understanding of any language.

With a zap sound his companions who witnessed his regeneration that had come to resemble degeneration disappeared.

Though the Master was well aware of the fact that the rapidly shrinking ball of light had fully lost any sort of comprehension, he nonetheless spoke to some parts of the universe that might hear: "Though you shall live Doctor, you shall not live as a Time Lord. You will not be able to manipulate the universe to your whims as you once could. There will tears throughout the galaxies. And that makes me happy."

The master stepped away from the Doctor as the TARDIS became increasingly unstable. He had rigged it to explode and the core was doing the rest of the work for him. It seemed to also weep the loss of it's controller.

As he set up his own mechanism for escape, the Master turned to look at the rustling of clothes one last time. "I have no doubt we shall meet again Doctor. And when we meet again I will be curious to see what you have become. Maybe something weaker or maybe the man I know you are deep down: A murderer."

And with one final step the Master vanished and the TARDIS exploded.

…

The Master was indeed correct in his inference that the universe would mourn the man who so many had come to see as their protector. As someone who came and brought a little chaos at first that resolved in a better situation for all.

Planet Earth had also changed. Though his many actions that resulted in the savior of the earth remained intact, the memories of his heroism were almost completely forgotten. It was as if the people of the world never knew how many times they so came close to being killed or enslaved.

Martha, Jack, and River spent countless amounts of time trying to track the whereabouts of the Doctor. They chased after the Master as well and could not find him either. They searched the far corners of the universe and could not find any trace of the Doctor. In the end they realized the only thing they could do was wait him to reach out to them.

It was River's idea to set up a safe house in the now-abandoned Demon's Run of all places. River's used some of her essence to create a beacon of sorts that would lead him there. As they continued their own separate efforts to protect the universe, they waited for the signal that the Doctor had indeed returned. They all privately grew skeptical, particularly Martha as she knew well how all it could take was the feeling of true love for the him to question why he should return to being a Time Lord.

…

Also as a result of that particular event a few other things happened that were not noticed. A beautiful hand-crafted silver pocket watch appeared in a highly unusual place among them.

And thirty-one years before what is considered present time, a man and a woman in Las Vegas were engaged in what they believed in their drunken state was the best intercourse of their lives. Neither also thought anything of the moment when the earth seemed to shake and what sounded like a car backfiring was actually the sound of a sonic boom. This also went largely unnoticed by a universe where the gravity of the loss of such a powerful being echoed louder in the worlds where he was remembered and deeply mourned.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: (I get "chatty" sometimes.)

When to expect updates: You're better off following the story. My last day of classes is May 3rd and I don't have exams, I have papers due that week. And I work part-time and I think you get the idea. I'm not sure when I will update again and I prefer to surprise people rather than breaking promises. Related: A special trademark of mine is that I post my new chapters late at night and I always miss words and grammar. I usually try to clean it up when I am more awake later that day.

Content and Continuity: This chapter is mainly focused on the characters in Criminal Minds (CM for short). I will be switching focuses so both shows will be equally represented. Right now I know there are some upcoming CM episodes that may change the tone I have set. Quick mention: The quote thing is a trademark feature in "Criminal Minds."

Chapter 1:

"_The sincere friends of this world are as ship lights in the stormiest of nights."_

~_Giotto di Bondone_

Dr. Spencer Reid simply sat in the jet with his eyes firmly planted on the pages of his book on plane ride home from Los Angeles. He was not reading but it served as his "shield" from interaction with the team. He came very close to screwing things up _again_. An un-Sub was killing the members of a business group he held responsible by association for death of his girlfriend. She had been murdered by a common criminal while they were attending a conference in London.

The ache of his losing his first true love compromised his vision. He was the one the one who found the Un-Sub with a gun to the head of the project manager in their former headquarters that was purchased under the name of a relative of one of the associates. Rather than waiting for backup as Hotch ordered after the last standoff, he tried once again to reason with the Un-Sub. Reid tried to explain that murder doesn't ease the pain, but he also admitted that he personally couldn't be certain. As the Un-Sub was clearly unresponsive, he tried another tack by saying that the girlfriend would not have wanted her business partners, her friends to wind up dead.

This only agitated the man even more as her associates told him he was a terrible boyfriend before he savagely killed them. The man was about to pull the trigger when J.J. Tazered the man from behind. Reid sighed heavily. Hotch told him to expect consequences the day after they landed.

"Reid."

A pair of fingers pulled his book down and revealed the face of Emily Prentiss. He grimaced at the sight of her. Emily was part of the investigation as she had first picked up a lead that suggested a link between the deaths of the two corporate liaisons who worked with the team in London. When the first victim appeared to have been murdered in the same way in United States she decided to contact the team to help in the investigation. He felt embarrassed beyond words that she had seen him act so recklessly.

Her eyes were full of sincere sympathy. "Reid, it's going to be okay," she said calmly. "Things will get better. I promise."

"Really," he said under his breath, trying to hide angry frustration hearing that so many times. He tried to pull his book forward.

But Emily firmly pinned the book to the table. "But that's not why I'm here," she said and shifted the book from his grasp. "I never gave you your present," she said and turned to pull something out of her bag.

Before getting on the plane, Emily had grabbed a set of gifts she planned on giving the team the next time she was in town. It was if she had stocked them as part of her go-bag.

"I don't need a gift," he grumbled under his breath.

She ignored the remark. "You were the hardest person to find something for. On my way from the office to get my bags I saw a shop I had never noticed before." She pulled out a small square faux leather box. "The girl behind the counter showed me this piece and said she thought whoever I bought it for would love it."

She opened the box revealing a truly beautiful pocket watch. Reid couldn't help but gasp. What was so special about it was that the front piece featured an engraving of a person instead of initials. Surrounded by a circle of ancient Celtic symbols, there stood a woman with long waves of hair and her sword's blade touching the ground. It was unmistakably an image of Mebd or Maeve, the warrior queen.

Emily smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

Reid carefully lifted it from the box and it instantly felt warm in his hands. The team had gathered at the sight of their agent looking genuinely happy for the first time in months.

He began to spin the time piece in his hands and it grew increasingly warm. Panic began to set in. It felt like there was something strange yet familiar about it. The emotions continued to whirl as he realized how badly he wanted to open it while feeling so incredibly scared.

Hotch noticed it first. "Reid, what's wrong?"

Reid's voice cracked in the most unusual way. "Nothing I think," he said and pushed the watch open.

There was flash of light followed by an unearthly, horrible scream. Reid writhed in pain and fell from his seat. The watch was producing a powerful shimmering silver light that enveloped his body as he gripped it tightly.

Tears began to flow as he began to remember who he was. The memory of his Time Lord identity and how it was removed, fell into place with his thirty-one years of living as a human. He became conscious of all of it from being raised by a mentally ill woman who he loved, but forgetting the upbringing of woman who was his mother her mother hurt terribly. The horrible ordeal of being tortured by a religious mad man who pumped him with drugs. Being forced to kill people using a gun to protect himself and the people he worked with. All the while he mumbled these things out loud between sobs.

Then the plane shook violently and everyone lost their footing. The door to the pilot's cabin burst open and Rossi shouted: "The pilot's gone!"

The girls screamed as they looked out the window. They no longer seemed to traveling above the clouds but through a tunnel of them with flecks of color speeding by.

Morgan knelt down beside Reid. "Reid," he said trying to grab hold of him. "Reid, you've got to snap out of it. You're going to go into shock if you don't calm down."

He violently kicked away from him. "I can't calm down Derek," he said with strange mix of terror and anger. "You don't know who I am."

Rossi noticed that the watch was still glowing. "Someone, get that thing away from him!" he yelled angrily."

As Morgan cautiously tried to reach for it, Reid suddenly threw the still-glowing time piece away. "I don't need it anymore," said the man who was not acting or sounding anything like Spencer Reid. "It has given me back my identity."

There was an odd clap of lightning and the plane tilted harder to the side before leveling itself.

Reid ripped open his blue button-down shirt. He slapped both sides of his chest. "My hearts! My hearts," he said as he gripped his chest so hard his fingernails began to dig into his skin.

At the sight of this the women cried. J.J. pushed through and knelt down and with all her maternal might, she held on to the shaking god father of her son. This was nothing like when she consoled him after Emily "died." She tried to cradle him as he struggled. "Spence," she said desperately. "Spence come back to us."

By now there were tears in the eyes of every member of the team. Tears dripped down Hotch's composed face as he stood a distance from the fray. He was trying to find a way to control the situation in a world where things began to make less sense by the minute (according to his understanding of time). Rossi stood by Hotch looking sad in a similar vain. Alex Blake stood behind an equally distraught Emily, her tears falling into her hair.

What none of the members of the BAU including (Emily Prentiss) appeared to realize was how little they cared for their own safety. As the plane flew through the whirling tunnel that was clearly nothing like anything on earth, they were not even thinking of the family they left behind. As callous as it may sound the soul focus of their concern, their sadness, and their panic was the man they knew as Dr. Spencer Reid.

And what no one could possibly understand was that through these exact emotions, they were creating a path to the place where their beloved agent would receive the help he needed. And what no one knew yet was the fact that the Time Lord couldn't have found his way without his friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Updated several hours after the chapter was posted.

It's zombie work day as a result of this post! Sometimes my edits aren't saved unless I resubmit it in a new document. I need to look into messing with settings especially the chapter headings as some point. Thanks for the great comments!

Content Continuity: Since both shows are still on-going if I had establish a place when the story takes place, it would be Doctor Who (DW for short), the time after they find the ice warrior. For Criminal Minds (CM) it will take place after the episode involving a time capsule.

DW: I know River is listed as the lead, but the three DW characters are going to be featured equally. I have turned Demon's Run into my own little "playground" so a few thing may not match the description.

CM: Fear not those who bravely followed my writings into the "Whoverse." There is a reason that special Celtic warrior is featured on the time piece.

Also the idea that Reid is the Doctor is something that has been done before but in different contexts. I decided to add a few layers to the concept and my story small SPOILERS! will have larger, longer, story arc than the ones I've encountered.

Oh and a little bit of wibbly wobbly timey wimey in the future.

Chapter 2:

When River created the beacon she also created a device that would alert them of the Doctor's arrival twelve minutes before he reached the platform in Demon's Run. It was a small curved piece of metal with an ancient Galifreynian symbol that also had a microchip embedded in it.

...

The symbol glowed red on her ring when Martha Jones was planning an ambush raid of a Sycorax operation base. When she took her husband aside to say that she needed to leave to help someone and she couldn't say why, Mickey pulled into a kiss.

"It's okay Martha, I trust you," he said holding her tightly. "Go and save the world again. Just promise to come back alive alright?"

"I promise," she said and kissed him back. Martha made sure her communication device with her husband was still synched before leaving the world behind.

…

The symbol glowed red on the chain around his neck when Jack was passing out a third round of shots at the Intergalactic Cantina. He had been trying to get a group plotting to invade Trion drunk enough to let something slip. It wasn't working.

He stepped away from the group and called in a favor from an associate. Captain Jack Harkness walked out the bar with the usual swing in his step. As if he wasn't rushing off to find his friend.

…

The symbol glowed read on her bracelet while River was on archaeological dig. She smiled and flirted the way she did whenever needed to get out of a situation (often associated with prisons). She let her smile fall as she entered the last coordinate numbers.

…

They stood on the bridge in the hangar at Demons Run overlooking the plane.

Jack looked through his binoculars. "You know if the Doctor was going to return by plane, I would have expected something from World War II."

Martha was more focused on the interior of the plane. "Jack, the people in the plane are holding guns. Is the Doctor working for organized crime?"

"I think it's the opposite actually," Jack said as he adjusted the dials. "I think they might be law enforcement agents. The guns they are holding are government-issued, and if it I had to guess, I think they might be Americans."

River kept rapidly twisting the nobs. "But where is he?" she said desperately "I know the people on that plane love him, but I cannot get a sense of where the Doctor is."

"The women appear to be leaning over someone on the ground. It's just outside my line of vision," Jack said.

"So he might be hurt," Martha said softly and turned to River. "Can you sense it?"

River had put down binoculars and was learning against the railing with her eyes closed. "There is a cloud of Time Lord energy inside that plane. While Doctor's Time Lord essence has returned to him, it seems as if he's fighting it," she said with a sudden burst of tears.

Jack needed to reign in the situation before it got too emotional. He clapped his hands together.

"That gives us an opening. Here's the plan: Martha go to the plane with your medical gear and present yourself as Dr. Jones. Then once you've brought the Doctor to his senses, we'll get him off the plane along with the other people." He turned to River. "Can you still do that telepathic memory transfer thing with multiple people?"

"Yes," she said. "The people on that plane are terribly confused right now and very frustrated."

"And very well-armed," Martha said staring at Jack. "What makes you think they won't shoot me on the spot if I upset the Doctor even more?"

"Well we don't have many other options," Jack said mildly. "I can't go in because I'm no use to anyone for a few hours after several rounds are shot into me. We can't send River in because it would be like throwing Time Lord Gasoline on a fire of unstable emotions. And you are a medical doctor," he said.

Martha gave him a look. "I hope for the Doctor's sake that you're right Jack."

…

Martha Jones had walked across many desolated battlefields but none felt as nerve-wracking as walking across the smooth surface of the hangar floor. She was wearing a white lab coat with the pockets turned inside out and a stethoscope around her neck. She held her breath as she raised her hands in the air with one hand a containing a medical pen light, a sign of surrender and a plea.

"Hello," she said as calmly as possible into the headset as she approached the plane. "My name is Doctor Martha Jones. A person on your plane appears to be sick. I'd like to come aboard to help."

From her angle Martha could not see what was going on. She held her medical pen light high. "Please, I come unarmed. I am speaking into a headset so you can hear my voice through speakers. In my hand is a medical device to check his eyes for alertness. I want to come in to help."

After what felt like hours the door opened and the portable steps fell down. A tall man wearing a crushed suit appeared at the entrance. "Come in," he said staring icily at her.

She quickly climbed the stairs and the sound of desperate cries filled her ears. She carefully walked past an older man who was holding his gun at ease with a guarded look on his face. The screams of random names bounced off the walls. A dark skinned man kneeling on the ground looked at her with equal distrust as he inched out of her way and she saw the Doctor in his 12th regeneration for the first time.

For some reason the first word to come to her mind to describe him was _beautiful_. With women surrounding him, he lay on the floor writhing in pain, his body still glowing. "Please make it go away," the Doctor cried as he rolled around, with his arms tightly held to his chest. The parts of his long hair were wet with tears. "Make the memories go away!"

These were last words Martha wanted hear as she knelt down. "Doctor," she said soothingly. "It's me Martha I'm here to help you."

He stop thrashing for a moment stared straight into her eyes. "Martha," he croaked with a suddenly more British accent. "Martha Jones. You loved me and I ignored you. I used you as my soldier and broke your spirit in the process."

He then began to cry even louder and shake more violently.

The words stung her, but she couldn't let it deter her. "Doctor I'm fine," she said in the same calm tone. She stood up, leaned over him. "Look I'm married remember?" she said waving her hand with her wedding ring in front of him. "I'm not 'broken.' I'm saving the world like you are!" she said almost cheerfully.

He stopped again and stared at her. "You're not like me Martha. Your love of time travel was destroyed when your family fell into the trap made by the Master. When was the last time you felt happy with your husband in a place without hostile aliens?"

Martha couldn't figure out how his perception was clear when he was fighting with himself so hard.

"Aliens?" one of the women said softly.

Martha looked down to see the woman with blond hair kneeling closest his head staring up at her. "What is this all about?" she asked. "Where are we?"

Doctor scrunched around to look at the women. "Oh J.J. I'm so sorry," he said as his accent changed to more American. "I swear I never meant to hurt you but I am. Because I can't help who I am, what I am! I am so sorry!" he sobbed. His body began to shake violently.

This scared Martha. He was going enter cardiac arrest if something wasn't done. She heard the metallic click of a gun. Martha looked up see to the dark-skinned man holding a gun close to her head. "Get out," he said in a deadly tone.

She stood up straight and raised her hands. "Please, he needs help," she said shakily.

"But not from you," the man said with what also sounded like frustration. "You've only made things worse."

Martha could hear the panic rising in the man's voice as she tried to calm him. "Let me try something-"

"You won't be asked again politely Dr. Jones," the man with crumpled suit said fiercely. He was clearly the person in charge of the group. "Leave now."

Martha got out as quickly as she could while the Doctor's accusing tone filled her mind louder than his strangled sobs.

…

Jack was standing in the shadows checking one his weapons. "I take it things didn't go well," he said in an irritatingly calm tone.

"Things only got worse Jack," she said angrily. "I come in and he stops thrashing around long enough stare me in the eye and lecture me about my lifestyle choice, and which seems to clash even harder with his current identity. This only freaks out other the people on the plane even more," she said finished breathlessly. "I don't get it. When the doctor used the watch the first time, some people could sense something was off about him. They don't appear to have any idea Jack. We've got to come up with a new plan."

Jack picked at thread in his cuff. "How does he look?"

"What?" Martha asked disbelievingly. "He looks like he's about have a heart attack and I have never performed cardiac surgery. I don't feel like trying on someone with two hearts!" she said almost hysterically.

He looked at her with a straight face. "Is he good-looking or not Martha?"

Her voice grew shrill. "Well when you frame it like that Jack, he looks stunning! He looks like a thin little angel with innocent eyes. He's a looker a Jack!"

He didn't appear shaken. "That's all I needed to hear. Time for Plan B" he said lightly and began to walk to the plane. "Martha go get your medical kit ready and River," he looked up to where she was sitting in a harness hanging above them, "are you still ready to swing down to assist after all that?"

"More than ever Jack," she replied.

"Jack what are you doing?" Martha shouted after him.

He turned for second. "Trust me," he said jauntily, "I'm a captain."

…

"All I have is Tylenol," Emily said above the noise. "That won't do any good."

"I'm too healthy to take Bayer," Rossi said.

"I stopped using painkillers for my injuries a few months ago," Hotch said.

Morgan swore. "So none of us have anything to calm him down," he said.

The man they knew as Spencer Reid swatted Blake's attempt at applying a warm wash cloth to his forehead. "Just leave me alone!" he screamed.

All of the agents were tired, very tired. The appearance of the British woman only complicated things for everyone. Seeing someone so real and so different from anything they encountered dispelled the idea that this was all just one bad nightmare.

Hotch was struggling the pull the stairs back in. Morgan walked over to help and saw a young man dressed in a long military coat place, place a foot on the base.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness" he said brightly with a prize-winning grin. "I'm here to see the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Morgan said in outright shock at the sight of him.

"Oh you're starting to get it without knowing it," he said lightly. "I'd like to see the man who sounds like he is losing his mind in simpler terms."

Hotch didn't like the man's tone. "Why would we let you? You're friend-"

"Okay we don't have time for this fellas," Jack butted in. He pulled out one large strange-looking gun. "Either let me in or I blast you both to smithereens before either of you can get your first shots off. And I am not bluffing," he added.

Everyone glanced at each other fearfully. It seemed like they didn't have any choice. Hotch stopped trying to pull the stairs in. "Come in," he said in a much weaker tone compared the one he used with Martha.

"Thank you," he said politely as he climbed the stairs. He strode through the plane with ease. He stopped and stared at their friend on the ground on the brink of severe trauma.

"Wow Doc," he said with genuine delight. "I was never a fan of this regenerating with a thinner body with age. But I think this is your best look yet."

The man sat straight forward suddenly. "Jack, the last time you saw me I was in the process of the Master forcing me to regenerate into a zygote that somehow grew into the son of a man and woman, and matured into an adult well-loved by a group of people who were about shoot Martha, and all you say is comment on how good I look?"

He said all of this with a pure British London-based accent. Jack smiled even more broadly.

"In your eleventh look, when you tried to grow it out, your hair always looked like a thick mane that made you look homeless combined with a scraggly beard. Now it fans quite nicely and a little girlish. Which isn't bad thing I think," Jack said coyly.

He touched his hair and held a few damp strands. "You really think so?" He let out a slight laugh. "You should have seen me when I let it grow out even more. I sort of did it to change my identity a little and in retrospect with my clothing choices at the time," he said thoughtfully and breathing slower. "I think I looked almost as ridiculous as when I regenerated with a taste for clown-like attire," he said and with this he fell back on the floor. His body was no longer glowing as he had stopped fighting his change in identity.

J.J. edged closer and felt his pulse, "His pulse rate is down," J.J. said with relief. "It's almost like he's asleep." She almost smiled for second.

All eyes turned to Jack. He didn't seem the least bit bothered. "I'm not into him seriously. He's really too straight to be my type. I flirt with him to annoy him these days. My flirtatious antics seemed to shock his system into reboot mode after being surrounded by people desperately trying to help him while struggling to fight off hopelessness.

"Who are you?" Morgan said.

"I know your friend better than you want to believe," he replied. "Now please let my friend Martha come in treat him properly, she does have knowledge of how to handle this sort of thing."

The team exchanged glances gain. The man found a way to help him none of them thought would work. He earned the right to help further.

All Hotch did was nod curtly. Jack took what he could have. He pulled out his radio. "Martha you can board the plane again. I promise they won't consider shooting you this time."

He then turned to the agents. "I swear I was bluffing about killing you guys. You'd do the same if you were in my position even though I have no idea what your position is."

"We're FBI agents," Hotch said quietly. Everything was changing so fast. "I'm his supervisor and they're his coworkers."

"We're more like his family Hotch," Morgan said.

Martha walked in and stopped to glare at Jack. "All you had to do was flirt with him Jack?" she said. "Really?"

"Mock and envy my talents later, Martha," he said breezily. "Go tend to the Doctor."

"His full name is Dr. Spencer Reid," Blake said, knowing how proud he was of his full name.

Martha and Jack paused for a moment. "Wow," Jack said. "The fellow finally earned some legitimate credentials."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I hate it when I do this. I hate it when I update so often that you'll be expecting a new chapter by the end of this weekend and I have no idea if I can.

Tonight I am so completely wired after staring at a computer screen all day in order to finish an assignment due today. I am done with things for few weeks and then I have start working on some other school stuff (LONGER story).

Question: Does anybody have suggestions for good Doctor Who quotes and random other things? Just post the name of the site if you do as this site edits hyperlinks. Also one of the planets I made up completely because I can.

I wish I could write more right now but I know my limits and I hope broke it off at a decent place.

Enjoy and I'll makes some edits about 8-10 hours from when you see this posted.

Chapter 3:

After some heated arguments and veiled death threats, the agents finally let Martha and Jack take the Doctor to the infirmary.

Martha adjusted the sheets and smiled at the peacefully sleeping Doctor. She managed to fit him into the sleepwear he brought for his travels as an FBI agent, so she was able to make him as comfortable as possible.

As she checked his vitals Jack walked in. "How's our patient Dr. Jones?" he asked cheerfully.

Martha glared at him. "The _Doctor_ is doing fine," she said. "He has gone into his usual post-regeneration coma where hopefully he can stay uninterrupted."

Jack smiled and looked at the Doctor. "I wonder how he'd do in a sword fight with the Sycorax."

"I don't know," she said. "Have you learned anything more about him?"

"Not much. We're going to have to wait for River finish rewiring them mentally before we learn more."

"You make it sound evil when you put it that way," she said testily. Then recalling their hostile attitude towards her asked: "Why can't she pull some memories about him while she's in there?"

"It would drain too much of River's energy," Jack replied. "These people do not want her digging in their heads. It might also hurt the agents if she tried as the shock of realizing life is not contained to one single planet is still a lot to take in even with River's help."

"So what is River doing to them right now anyway?" Martha asked.

"How should I know? I'm not a doctor," he said gleefully.

"I fully understand why the TARDIS hates you now," Martha said angrily. She was not as well-versed in River's abilities as she had little contact with her and lacked any sort of limitless living abilities.

"I'll let that go," he said breezily. "What River's doing right now is basically a heightened version of guided meditation. She'll be walking them through some fun images that will subconsciously slow down their reaction to things they can't understand."

"Like the fact that their co-worker is the Doctor," she said.

He smiled "That is still going to be a hard one to crack, which is why you're going to be the one to speak with them and learn everything we can about this Spencer Reid fellow."

"Why me?" she almost yelled.

"Well River's drained and they think I'm an egotistical brat. And I'd also like to open a few things in their plane to try to figure out how they used it to get here. Plus I think they'll be feeling bad about threatening to shoot you once River's done with them.

Martha looked at the peacefully sleeping Doctor. "Who are you to them?"

…

While River had a terrible time learning anything factual about Doctor, she could feel the weight of the love this group of people had for him. The name _Reid_ carried the most weight for them as she persuaded them to join hands with her for _Reid's _sake. She asked them to close their eyes and open their minds to understand what _Reid_ is going through. On a more intimate level she asked them to trust her and her friends to help _Spencer._

…

_They walked through a field of wild flowers at the level of a child and felt the warmth of the sun on their faces._

"_Remember when you were enchanted by these small beautiful places. Remember when this was this was you thought the earth should be like."_

_Day turned to darkness in that same place. An endless field of lights were visible and they felt a cool breeze across their cheeks._

"_Remember when you looked to the skies with endless wonder. Remember when you felt as if all those bright lights in the sky were there just to make the world more beautiful when the sun set". _

_The image changed to them standing at night on the curb of a freeway next to a car with its safety lights flashing. As the cars with glaring headlights sped past by them they looked to the sky and could barely see any lights._

"_Remember when you looked to the sky feeling hopeless and angry. The world is no longer as beautiful as you once thought it was. Some of those bright lights are planets. Some of these planets it is possible to travel to. But you know you won't be able to as it won't happen in your life time. You hear stories of these living beings in space called aliens that may live on planets in the far reaches of space and it annoys you as it sounds preposterous. You look to the sky and wonder if in amidst all this suffering, anguish, joy, and fading beauty whether you are alone."_

_Then everything begins to spin. "Here is your answer:"_

_As if traveling on a flying platform, they see a bar on an asteroid and zoom inside. Like phantom strangers, they pass through bar where aliens of all different shapes and colors and being served martini glasses filled with blue fire, test tube with pink bubbles coming out, and pint glasses filled with something that looks like Guinness._

_They fly through the bar and pass a lavender-colored planet called Annabeathea with five different-colored moons bouncing around it. They spiral down through space and past stars and enter the library planet. They glide through buildings of mammoth elegant architecture filled to the ceilings with books. They "bounce" and enter the dark labyrinths of the planet__Alfava Metraxis and catch a glimpse of a stone angel before moving forward at accelerated pace._

_More strange aliens and places pass by: The flickering images of being in the audience of the Globe Theater with witches in the sky. Metallic salt and pepper shaped robots with rods sticking out of them pass by. Huge Robots of with human forms march by and they see the aliens with rhino-like heads._

_And then finally as they fly through increasingly indiscernible images they hear the British voice of a man:_

"_All of time and space. All of everything that has happened or ever will happen…"_

_The image of the Doctor in his 11__th__ regeneration dressed in tweed comes into focus leaning against the entrance to the of a blue police box called a TARDIS as he looks directly at them with a gleeful smile on his face._

"_Where do you want to start?"_

A single flash of an image of a smiling man Doctor as they know him as Dr. Spencer Reid (taken with permission from Jack) appears before they open their eyes to see that they are now on a raised platform in Demon's Run surrounded by stars.

…

The agents gasped and some nearly fell to their knees only to discover that they are bouncing.

"We are in are contained in an oxygen-rich dome outside the hangar with a slightly lower gravity force," River explained as she took slow deep breaths to maintain her energy levels.

Alex looked around in awe. "I never imagined there would be so many constellations."

There were tears in Emily's eyes. "All the stories I have heard about stars. I think there might be some truth to them now."

Rossi looked at the vibrancy of the multiple swirls of colors. "So many of these colors have yet to find a canvass on earth," he observed.

Hotch in his typical stance, standing as rigid as possible given the reduced gravity pull. He was not ready to share his thoughts as they were always about the team.

J.J. also remained silent. As she moved her head around to take in the beauty, her thoughts turned to the man she cared about as Spencer Reid.

She looked to River Song, a woman who introduced herself as a professor in archaeology and powerful empath as a result of her travels. Every one of the agents sensed that there was more to her story.

"River," she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "You have answered so many question yet you have failed to answer the one on our hearts," she said with growing anger amidst her sadness. "How is Spencer Reid the Doctor when he is our friend? How can it be possible that he is this human/alien who fights horrible creatures on different planets and saves the world countless times when he is saving the earth from the monsters who terrorize humans in ways far more horrible than anything you have showed us," she said in outright fury.

River gave her a sad smile. "J.J., I know little about the Doctor as you know him as Spencer Reid, "she said calmly. "But I can truly sense without question that you all love him in a way that goes deeper beyond any level of professional friendship. I can only assume he has done many great things to earn such deep compassion and that love is mutual."

She approached J.J. and gently touched her shoulder as she faced her. "So my question to you and all of you," she said looking around at all of them. "Can a man with so much love for so many people truly live with only one heart?"


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Honestly, I don't feel the pressure to update as much compared to other stories in the past. I have mapped out a few chapters mentally so I am not worried about running out of ideas yet. I don't write for other people, but like any author I do read reviews. Sorry for the delay in editing the last chapter.

This conversation could go on for another thousand words and I may switch it up or add or subtract something but not right now. I have changed some of the factual information about certain characters to make sense for my story.

Chapter 4:

The strangely nice thing about Demon's Run was how easy it was to reconfigure rooms. Using a computer Martha was able to create a quick mock-up of how to arrange a conference room around the Doctor's hospital room and it pulled together within minutes without disturbing her patient.

The agents crowded around the window into his room.

Alex Blake's attention was focused on the medical equipment surrounding him. He was only hooked up to a heart monitor. "What exactly is his condition right now?

"He is in a light self-induced coma," Martha said patiently. "He has found a proper equilibrium that allows for a portion of his mind to accept the new information and physiology in this case, without falling into a permanent coma."

J.J. couldn't take her eyes off her dear friend's serene-looking face. "How long before he comes out of it?"

Martha was dreading this question. "It usually isn't more than a few days," she said recalling data gathered from when the Doctor generated the tenth time. "Though these are highly unusual circumstances."

"In other words, you don't know," Morgan said bluntly.

Jack's voice buzzed in her ear. "Nice delivery Dr. Jones."

Martha resisted the urge to swat her ear. Jack could listen to what was going on using his headset but he could only speak directly to Martha using an earwig.

"When the Doctor used the pocket watch to conceal his identity while I was traveling with him the return of his essence was instantaneous as soon as he opened it," she said quickly. "I have reason to believe that he should recover fairly quickly as his body is already fully formed functionally. So it is more of a case of mental absorption-"

"It still sounds like you don't know Doc," Rossi cut in.

Martha fidgeted a little as she tried to come up with something else to say. Jack said they didn't want to kill her, but she suspected he was lying about them feeling remorse.

"Enough," a quiet firm voice said.

All eyes turned to the team leader known as "Hotch." The man hadn't said more than a few words since the Doctor was moved from the plane.

"We are wasting our time and energy with this line of questioning," he said and turned to stare at Martha. "It is my understanding that my agent was being threatened by someone that resulted in his existence in our world. Is that threat still active?"

She barely suppressed a sigh of relief. "That is where I could use input from you on," she said. "I do not know much about the man you know as Spencer Reid. But first can we move the conversation the conference table?" she asked gesturing to the oval-shaped table. "There is tea, biscuits, and water if you like. And a proper meal can be prepared later."

The agents agreed and sat down and passed kettles of tea around.

"Can you explain British accent?" Rossi asked as he sipped his Earl Grey. "It sounds very weird coming from him."

"We have a theory that since he has regenerated so frequently while en route to England or in the presence of English people, the accent has stuck," Martha replied.

"Reid is an old English spelling of red and the name Spencer is rooted in England derived from dispenser," Blake said rapidly in a soft voice, her face blank. "Sir Edmund Spenser was poet from the Elizabethan age and considered one of the early founders of the modern English language. I always meant to ask him if that is who his mother named him after. "

"That was very helpful Dr. Blake," Morgan said sarcastically. "I look forward to your next lecture on things that have nothing to do with helping Reid."

For some reason Martha couldn't help but smiling a little, recalling her first trip into the past with the Doctor and visiting the Globe theatre. A new thought crept into her mind.

"Actually that does," Martha said. "Something you need to understand is that certain things don't happen purely by coincidence. I was the only person-companion, person who the doctor invited from earth who saw him forced into regeneration. And one of my first adventures with him involved visiting the Globe Theatre and meeting William Shakespeare and being chased away by Queen Elizabeth," she said with a laugh.

No one else seemed to find it funny.

"How does that explain the fact that his mother is schizophrenic and his father walked out when he was ten?" Morgan demanded.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"What about the fact that he originates from Las Vegas?" Hotch said in comparatively calmer tone. "The alien rumors are purely false. It was used for testing experimental aircraft and right now it is only used as a research facility."

J.J. couldn't help but smile. "How do you know all of this Hotch?"

He averted her gaze. "I caught Garcia looking into the subject just before she tripped some security alarms that would have shut down her system," he said quickly. "Speaking of whom, is there any way of contacting her? Penelope Garcia is our technical analyst. Her computer skills extend beyond exceptional. Is it possible for her to contact us?"

Jack's voice buzzed in her ear. "Not likely Martha. I can't find any trace of alien tech on this plane. It appears the Doctor managed to get here using the watch and pure will power."

"I don't think so," Martha said and then added. "We are approximately four hundred light years away from earth and this time vortex you entered through was a result of his Time Lord essence and the watch."

"Where is the watch right now?" Emily asked.

"The watch is with the Doctor," Martha said carefully. "It is in his room in close proximity to him. I don't want to look at it for clues about who he is until after he has recovered."

Hotch seemed to sense another wave of frustration from his team rising and took the lead. "Emily you picked up the watch because it had an engraving of Maeve from Celtic mythology on it. Maeve is the name of the woman Spencer fell in love with who was killed by her stalker as part of a double suicide in front of him. Is that of any significance?"

All Martha could do was sniffle. She was also grateful River was currently sound asleep. The Doctor looked so young in this regeneration. Yet he had already endured so much pain.

"Keep it together Martha," Jack said. "Remember the Celtic thing?"

Martha took deep breaths. "When he used the watch with me, he identified himself as being from Ireland. When he mentions the fact that he is from Gallifrey people on earth automatically say it sounds like a place Ireland for some reason."

Everyone turned to Blake. She turned red and turned away. "The word has too many parts and variations that can easily be associated with any of the other Romance languages."

Martha was eager to move past the subject. "It sounds like something we're going to have to ask him about if there is a connection. So what is his education background? How did he come to work for the FBI?"

J.J. jumped in. "He has an IQ of 187-"

"He has three PHDs starting in Cal Tech. One in math, chemistry, and engineering," Emily added.

"He is thirty-one years old," Blake said.

"He has a photographic memory," Rossi said.

"He can read twenty thousand words per minute," Morgan said.

"He was recruited by an agent who helped create the Behavioral Analysis Unit named Jason Gideon. Reid officially joined the FBI at the age of twenty-two," Hotch said.

Jack snickered over the line. "I bet the Doctor is going to sound very dumb to them when he wakes up."

"Thank you," Martha said, mainly aimed at Jack. She had enjoyed listening all of them up until that point. Martha knew Doctor was smart and she didn't question the fact the Doctor was smarter than even the person the agents described. But she also had a feeling that this level of frenzied knowledge would not be apparent when he woke up.

"He sounds like an amazing person," Martha said. "So did he make many enemies?" she asked.

Again the agents glared at her in silence.

"Martha," Jack said. "I believe these people are paid the by the government to hunt down serial killers. Try not to ask them any more stupid questions."

"Okay," Martha said with a deep breath. "Of the enemies he has made, are any of them currently at large and pose a serious threat to him?"

"The only one that one currently comes to mind is a person we refer to as the Replicator," Hotch said in a steady tone "But we have reason to believe that he is intent on hurting us all equally for a reason we have yet to determine. All we know is that is most likely a male with extensive resources who is able to act in a way that does not draw attention to himself so he can move about freely. Which is why he was able stalk us. He takes pleasure in killing people in the same way as the serial killers we have recently apprehended."

"So you don't know who he is?" Martha said with a note of slight satisfaction. It was nice to hear the agents admit they didn't know something.

"You didn't know how to track down this person you considered a dear friend with all your alien technology," Morgan retorted.

Jack sounded positively angry now. "Martha this isn't a game of who cares for the Doctor more. Keep them talking. I doubt you could take all of these agents down by yourself."

Martha knew she made a mistake, but Jack's absence was becoming a nuisance instead of an aid. "Okay so where are we?" she pointedly asked. "What year was it when the plane veered off course and into this dimension? We estimated by your dress and technology that you come from around the end of the first decade of the year two thousand."

"2013 to be exact," Hotch said and looked at her. "From your appearance, dress and the word usage you appear to come from the same time period as us. Who are you exactly?"

Martha had been dreading this question also. "During the year of 2007 I traveled with the Doctor in his tenth regeneration for about four months. I was a twenty-six year old medical student at that time. I then traveled for about year alone as part of a quest to save the world using the plans set up by Doctor while the Master, imprisoned the him along with my family. After freeing the Doctor I decided to end my travels with him and earn my medical degree while hunting hostile aliens with various other groups both on earth elsewhere in the universe. As a result of my extensive off-world travels, I am now thirty-six years old and married to a man from the same time line as me from earth around my age." Martha suddenly felt tears coming. "He's doesn't know where I am right now, but he trusts me to come back to him."

She watched her story sink in. For the first time the expressions on the faces of the agents softened in front of her. She realized she must appear more human to them. Human as a person who chose to make a sacrifice to help their dear friend.

Rossi shifted around in his chair as he let the information sink in. "So who are your other associates?"

"Captain Jack Harkness bought his military status from an American soldier who is labeled as missing but actually died in World War II. He is from the fifty-second century and decided to settle in around this time period on earth to help fight hostile aliens. At some point he became immortal and you'll have to ask him about how that happened as I don't know all the details," she said rolling her eyes.

She could almost hear Jack bristle through the link. "Nice diversion Martha," he said.

The conversation continued. "So who is River Song?" J.J. asked. "Martha you are surrounded by agents who may not know as much about the universe, but can still recognize evasive body language and changes is speech."

Martha couldn't help but note that these agents pulled no punches. "I do not mean to insult your intelligence in any way agents," she said with extreme caution. "However there are certain jumps in relative time and space that defy conventional logic. The only further explanation I can provide is that River Song has a connection to the Doctor stronger than anything Jack and I have combined. And I believe this is another situation where the Doctor is the best person to provide such an explanation."

"I am suddenly getting the sense that I don't want to know," Emily said.

A sense of relief washed over her. "Believe me when I say that you are truly better off not knowing for now," Martha said.

She noticed how Hotch was watching his team.

"Dr. Jones-"he began.

"Please it's Martha."

"Martha, you have answered a great deal of our questions to what I hope is the mutual satisfaction of the team. I also hope that we have provided answers to burning questions you may have had as well."

"Truly you have sir," she said.

"Thank you. But now I believe my team and I have physically and mentally exhausted ourselves beyond further questioning. You have indicated that this base of yours has adequate food provisions. Are there also proper sleeping quarters available? It seems apparent that we have no means of returning to our homes at this time. Nor do I think any of us would want to."

Martha couldn't help but like and respect Agent Hotchner more than other member of the team. It was obvious that J.J. and Morgan cared the most for the Doctor visibly and possibly on a deeper level. But Hotch was the person who still felt the most responsible for the team as whole and it hardly mattered that they were extremely far away from earth.

"There is plenty of space for all of you," Martha said. "My team and I have already arranged comfortable separate living arrangements for all of you that included meals and other necessities. They are also in close proximity to our friend."

"Thank you," Hotch said on behalf of the team. "My only other question that you have yet to answer is how great a threat is the man responsible for this right now?"

"I believe I can answer that better," Jack said as he walked in with his usual swagger. "I have raised the armed defenses by sixty percent which should be enough protection for Doctor while not causing any blips on passing spaceship radars. And we do have protocols for evacuating the Doctor in the event of an eminent threat."

Martha realized she was also too tired to snap at Jack for leaving her alone to deal with the agents.

"So we should all be safe," Hotch concluded. He looked at all his agents again. "Team I suggest we accept these conditions. We are of no use to anyone when we are not fully alert."

The agents grumbled in agreement as they got up. J.J. returned her attention to their friend. "You still haven't said anything about how he might change when he wakes up."

Once again Hotch came to the rescue. "J.J, I don't know much about what is going on but I know Spencer. I know he loves all of us as these people have repeatedly explained. These people care about him in a way that is different, but I think it is that not as drastic. They all love Spencer enough to abandon their own personal lives to look after him. So I believe the only logical conclusion is that when he wakes up he will love all of us even if his behavior and persona change."

All of these conversations drifted into the mind of the Doctor as he slept in what is typically described as a light coma. The conversations, the emotions they all filled his mind in a way quite different from anything he has ever experienced. Though he did not dream exactly, thoughts formed. Thoughts that would have an impact on who would become as he returned to his Time Lord self.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Thank you for tolerating my missing words and grammar. Now that I am writing science fiction I am willing to believe that some kind of force or invisible life form steals the words from my documents before I post them.

This is the chapter I have been looking forward to writing the most yet it was also the hardest. I am done dragging my feat. One of the hard parts was choosing a new look for the Doctor/Reid.

Chapter 5:

The Doctor woke roughly an hour before the majority of his companions. He wandered around and decided as usual after a regeneration he needed a new look.

He just happened to come across a room filled with a variety of clothing options that were of the same size. He browsed the racks carefully as he needed to get rid of the dorky professor look. He thought of his supervisor Hotch. The man always dressed quite sharply and while he didn't like the whole suit and tie uniform, it reminded him of the "G-Man" look. G-men always looked sharp and in control. But he did not want a tie. No ties this time around. Nothing that resembled a noose for an enemy to grab ahold of. He settled for a fitted suit coat and vest with the collar unbuttoned. As he looked at hats, he saw River Song for the first time.

She smiled her mysterious smile. "Hello sweety," she said.

The Doctor couldn't flash his flirtatious grin anymore. The connection was lost as she came from behind the clothing rack. "Hello River," he said kindly.

"You look sharp," she said.

"I was aiming for sharp," he said.

"But you really could use a tie."

"A tie could strangle me in this get-up," he said "I want to feel more protected but I don't want a physical collar."

"If you want to feel protected, you don't need this," she said as placed a hand underneath the coat and onto where one of his hearts was. "You don't need this when you have me," she said stroking it.

The Doctor recoiled slightly and tried to push her hand away as gently as possible. "I am sorry," he said soft.

Tears formed in River's eyes. "Me too," she said and pulled her hand away quickly. "It was wishful selfish thinking," she said.

The Doctor snatched her hands back. "River, I have learned during my time as a human that love is what we find in each other. It is still there just not in the same form anymore."

She nodded in agreement. "I know darling," she said and kissed his hands.

He smiled and hugged her hands to his shoulder. "I also know that love is a journey, I hope we can still travel this journey together in the way we always have in random drops in time."

"I do too," she responded.

…

Martha Jones was not surprised to find that the Doctor was no longer in the infirmary. She went to another concealed room to use a computer to send a message to Mickey to say that she was alright. She could never give a time estimate for her return though.

"Hello Doctor Jones."

She turned to the Doctor standing over her with that unmistakably dopey smile on his face.

"Doctor!" she said and leaped into a hug.

After a moment he pulled her back. "Oh Martha you are still as bright, beautiful and brave as ever," he said.

"And you are actually sweeter this time around," she said in a teasing tone.

"Really," he said with confusion. "I'm really sorry for what I said earlier-"

"Forget that," she said dismissively. "Look at you! You have managed to string three compliments together to me in one sentence and apologized once already. With no prompting or dramatic sulking before-hand I might add."

"I really was a bit of a jerk to you wasn't I?" he said thoughtfully.

"Being human has done you wonders this time around," she observed. "Though I am still sorry it happened-"

"I'm not sure how I feel about that right now," he said. "But if you don't mind I have a certain reformed scoundrel to say hello to before I meet my team again," he said and then turned his head to the direction of where the agents were sleeping. "How much longer do think they'll stay asleep?"

"I'd guess based on their current R.E.M. cycles, the first ones won't be awake for another half-hour," she said. "Do you know what you're going to say to them?"

He smiled his broad smile again. "They're still my team and my friends. That is one set of conversations I am not worried about."

…

Jack was taking inventory of the weapons on the base. There were enough weapons for each person. The problem would be teaching them how to use the ones with two triggers.

"So you still rarely sleep?"

Jack looked up to see the Doctor watching him with a serene look on his face.

"I have never known you to sleep much either," Jack said with a smile. "But when you do, you wake up different person. Not entirely different from half my dates, now that I think of it."

"I still don't swing that way Jack," the Doctor said with good humor.

"It was worth a shot," he said and held out his hand. "Good to have you back Doctor."

The Doctor shook it. "Who said I was ever truly gone or truly back?"

…

J.J. shivered slightly in her t-shirt and slacks as she wandered through the hall looking for Emily's room. She couldn't stand being alone in her room anymore no matter how comfortable it was. She had to admit it felt nice sleeping in a bed instead of trying get comfortable in the plane. It was the fact that the room was located on a base on a rock in outer space that made her feel uneasy. Not to mention Spencer-

She nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the man she knew as Spencer in a rather handsome suit and vest outfit. Before she could say anything he placed his hands on the sides of her face.

"J.J." he said in a soft but distinctly British accent. "J.J. you invited me to be part of your family and cared for me like I was your brother." He stroked her cheeks as her eyes filled with tears. "You also love me in a way I have never known in the hundreds of years I have lived. I love you too J.J. and nothing will ever change that," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too," J.J. sniffled as she held Spencer and what felt like the other half now; the other half of his identity that was hidden in plain sight.

Once they broke out of the hug she took another look at him. "You look great."

"You approve?" he said with a little spin. "I got tired of dressing like a person who couldn't be taken seriously."

"I always took you seriously," Emily said as she appeared the doorway of her room. "You'd have to be pretty stupid not to listen to the smartest person in the room." She was looking at him uneasily, like she wasn't completely certain he was real.

The Doctor approached Emily. "I didn't always feel like the smartest person. But I never felt like I had to prove myself around you." He held her hands. "Emily you are so sharp and so very wise. It felt like you always saw something in me that I could never find."

"I never saw this coming," she said responded.

"No one could and that's not the point. Emily you are special to me that is never going to change," he said and hugged her.

After they let go Emily let out a deep breath. "This is crazy, truly crazy-"

"I kind of like crazy instead of disturbing for once," Rossi said as he approached them. "Though I'm not sure what is crazy about what appears to be a four hundred dollar fitted suit."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh cut the act the David," he and clapped his hands together. "You can get emotional too. It's not every day you find out one of your coworkers is a dormant alien."

Rossi's façade caved slightly. "Yet it shouldn't be surprising that it would be you," he said.

"But I'm not sure how many aliens enjoy reading your books," the Doctor said and shook Rossi's hand. "But I still like them with these Time Lord eyes and it has always been the greatest pleasure to work with you as I took great joy out of the earning your respect."

"Likewise Reid-Doctor," Rossi said uncertainly and then a new thought formed. "One of your space friends said some things aren't coincidental. Could the fact that you kept prompting people to refer to you as _Doctor_ Reid mean something?"

"Very clever observation David," the Doctor replied. "When my Time Lord essence is removed, certain 'ticks' and hints remain and I suppose that could be one of them."

"Is Doctor really your whole name?" he asked.

"It is the only part that matters," the Doctor said calmly. "I am not known for staying in the same place for long so the name implies and suggests friendship in every language along with healer, teacher-"

"Holy leader" Alex Blake said looking dazed like Emily. "The Latin origin being doceo, 'I teach," it was originally reserved for leaders Christian Church and then-"

"Alex it's okay," the Doctor said and pulled her into his arms.

She suddenly let out a sob. "I didn't have as much time to get to know you-"

"But you know me in a different context," he said. "Alex I was so happy when you joined the team. It felt nice having someone to talk to about subjects that had other members of the team rolling their eyes."

Blake hiccupped. "I know few people who enjoy discussing how serial killers use punctuation like-"

"I don't know anyone who has helped break cases analyzing punctuation," another voice said. Hotch was the only one to appear in "work clothes" missing only his tie and suit coat. "But you were more than just a puzzle solver, you could reach out to witnesses and-"

By then the Doctor had let go of Blake and hugged him. "Hotch you don't need to stroke my ego," he said cheerfully. "With possibly the exception of a brigadier, you are the only person I have ever had to answer to. No one has ever held me accountable for my actions the way you have and I am a better person because of it."

Hotch wouldn't let himself break down. "I never doubted your value," he said between deep breaths. "I just wish I was there for you more-"

"You're here for me now," the Doctor said kindly.

One last voice joined the din. "We're all here for you kid," Morgan said. "Though are you technically a kid anymore?"

The Doctor let go of Hotch and laughed. "Do I still look scrawny and have a mop of hair?"

"Scrawny doesn't seem like the right word with that get-up," Morgan replied.

"But do I still look like the little brother you have always treated me as?" the Doctor asked sweetly.

Another man's tough exterior fell. "Only if you let me," he asked as his voice cracked. "I always thought I was the one to look out for you. I always thought with all your brains, I still had something to teach you-"

A few tears escaped the Doctor's eyes as he reached for Morgan. "Morgan I have never had any siblings and I never thought I would until I met you," he said. "I didn't know what it was like to be teased with good humor until I met you. You'll always be my older brother and my best friend," he said. Both men held each other as they both tried to not to cry.

When they let got the doctor let out a deep breath. "Well am I missing anyone?" he said jokingly. "Have I missed re-introducing myself to anyone? Except Garcia and we'll discuss what to do about that at some point but not right now. Anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads as they gathered around him. He clapped his hands. "Good because I am starving for breakfast," he said and began to walk down the hall.

As they followed his lead, Rossi asked the question that all of the agents were thinking about. "So what exactly should we call you?"

"Well I've had companions call me professor, spaceman, man in the box," the Doctor said. "But since Doctor is my name and has been since for as long as you've known me. Call me Doctor Reid."


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Thanks for the great reviews and tolerating my missing words and grammar. Quick reminder of where the story becomes AU for both shows:

DW: After the Doctor and Clara end up on a Russian Nuclear Submarine

CM: The time capsule episode where heads turn up.

Also, I have set up the time change in this chapter. References to Torchwood have been left vague on purpose. (I can't remember the last time I posted a new chapter before midnight) I should have new chapter up fairly soon.

Chapter 6:

"I must say," Doctor Reid said after finishing a second piece of bacon, "you have a fine set-up here River."

"Thank you Doctor," River said as she sipped her tea.

As Rossi passed around a plate of toast he asked "So what is this place exactly?" he asked. "I'm guessing it was some sort of military base, but dare I ask what for?"

Doctor Reid snickered into his hash browns. "I take it you didn't tell them much this place or River."

Martha shot Doctor Reid a look from across the table. "Where does one begin with that story? Especial since the order keeps getting mixed up."

"I didn't realize the two were connected," J.J. said as she buttered a piece of toast. "So who are you River Song?"

Jack laughed as he cut up a piece of sausage. "Spoilers."

"Jack!" Martha yelled.

"No seriously Martha," Jack said between bites. "It is going to spoil their meal after they find out. It is such a head-smacker of a story I-"

"Alright that's enough," Doctor Reid said and emptied his glass of orange juice. "Who is ready to hear about River Song?"

"You make sound so dramatic darling," River commented.

"Okay, question number one: What is Demon's Run? It is where River Song was born amidst a military confrontation that ended in no blood-shed. Does that make proper sense dear?"

"It is sufficient," she replied.

"Okay next question, who is River Song? River Song is my wife."

Morgan choked on his slice of ham. J.J. nearly spit out her coffee. Blake dropped her fork. The rest of the team just stared at him in shock.

"It was a different face," he said simply.

"Though hardly younger," Martha added.

Doctor Reid shot her a look.

"Technically she made her vows with a lifelike robot version of me. It was part of a plan to restore _some_ order to the time-space continuum and frankly the rest gets even stranger."

The entire room was completely silent.

Doctor Reid grabbed bowl of scrambled eggs and began to refill his plate. "River and I have already discussed things and we have agreed to remain friends and move forward in our lives the way we always have. She pops into my life as an Egyptian Pharaoh and the next time as an escaped criminal. This time-" he suddenly looked up at her.

"Is not in my diary," she said. "This event came from out of nowhere. It shouldn't exist."

He sighed a little. "So Clara-"

"I don't know who she is," River said reading his thoughts.

He ate a few bites of egg. "That's a relief," he said and then a new thought formed. "Well that could explain how I ended up Las Vegas. It was my intention to take her to see Vegas but we ended up in a Russian nuclear submarine during the Cold War with an Ice Warrior."

Rossi leaned forward to Jack. "Does he talk like this often?"

"Always," Jack responded.

Doctor Reid finished the last of his meal. "Which leads us to the matter at hand," he said and looked to Martha, Jack and River. "So in your combined experience, how long have I been gone?"

"Four years," Martha said. "You disappeared in early April of 2013 and it is currently 2017."

The agents all started shouting in confusion as some were afraid that they had disappeared and their families were missing them.

"Nice question to start out with Doc," Jack said.

Doctor Reid glared at him as he stood up. "Alright," he said loudly and waved his hands. "It is perfectly okay. When I was born in Las Vegas a new time line was created for Spencer Reid. Emily gave me the watch and that pulled me and you lot into my time line as the Doctor."

"So is this future?" J.J. asked.

Doctor Reid sat down as the sounds of confusion settled down.

"Right now we are not operating in any timeline relevant to earth. Ten seconds could have passed on earth while ten hours passed here and it wouldn't make a difference because I could return all of you back to earth in proper timeline in my TARDIS. Or-"he said turning to his friends with time vortex manipulators.

"We can't return to Earth Doctor," Martha said. "We've scanned it for your presence with the best tech available but no one can physically return to earth. Aliens aren't common knowledge because of what the Master did so it feels as though there is another force at work preventing anyone from trying to reach the planet."

"I'm so sorry," Doctor Reid said.

"Don't worry," Martha said waving him off. "My family is used to it."

"And my agents know how to function without me," Jack said.

"You know I'm fine," River said.

"Which still leaves us with the tricky question of what the Master is up to," Doctor Reid said. "Frankly with me out of the picture I would have expected him to be wreaking galactic-scale chaos and making life on earth miserable."

"So just for review for those of us who only got the Cliff's Notes version, the Master is an evil Time Lord," Blake said.

"Correct," the Doctor replied.

"What does he look like?" Morgan asked.

The pained look came across Doctor Reid's face as he closed his eyes. "I can barely remember. Just green fierce eyes and a terrible villain laugh."

"We never found out how he even boarded the TARDIS to begin with," Martha said.

Doctor Reid had closed his eyes tightly. "It was a Time Lord Distress cube-I really need to stop falling for those. I saw it on the monitor, but when I opened the doors he jumped on me." He shivered.

"Reid snap out of it!" Morgan shouted.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Can't remember a regeneration that painful. And my last one involved absorbing a radiation blast." He looked to Jack, River, and Martha. "What about you guys? You weren't being molecularly degenerated."

Martha shook her head. "There was too much smoke. He was just a tall imposing figure."

"Any one is tall over a shrinking body," Doctor Reid muttered.

"Doc it was hard to focus with you screaming, being bound to a railing, the bursts of fire, and the TARDIS basically falling apart," Jack said defensively.

"Fair enough," Doctor Reid said then noticed the agents staring at him. "Look I'm alright. I found my way to earth and grew up into a perfectly decent body. Though I don't know how I managed to live off mainly bagels and sugary coffee for breakfast," he said pushing his plate aside.

A few of the agents smiled. Emily sat back and sighed. "All this happened because I gave you a pocket watch."

"Well that's a good a place to start actually," he said rubbing his hands together. "So Emily, how would you like a special cognitive interview about that watch?"

…

They all move to another room with two smaller conference tables. Some of the agents had grabbed pen and paper.

Emily was seated in a chair directly opposite Doctor Reid with barely a foot of space between them.

"I have to ask, is this going to hurt?" she said.

"It might shake you up a bit mentally, but nothing more," he said gently.

"Why can't remember what she looks like?" she asked angrily. "I barely remember that she was a she."

"It sounds like someone with a lot of power planted a memory in her Doctor," Jack said. "Are you sure this isn't a trap?"

"Have you heard of an alien that can place a thought in a human mind that can cause me terrible pain without causing the person terrible, memorable, discomfort?" Doctor Reid responded testily. "Emily probably wouldn't have given the event a second thought if she somehow forgot to pack the watch or left it somewhere."

Martha was watching him closely.

"You know who it is," she said almost accusingly.

"I have a suspicion," he said avoiding her gaze.

"I don't," Emily said pointedly. "I don't think any of the rest of us either," she said, pointing to the agents.

"Alright, alright" he said. "Quiet on the set and let me focus. Emily, close your eyes and don't say anything. This is going to feel a tad comfortable at first."

The Doctor leaned forward, placed his hands on her the sides of her forehead closed his eyes.

_He walked with Emily into the shop. "This feels weird," she said._

"_Most people say surreal," he commented._

_The shop looked like a basic jewelry/watch store. The plastic carousel cases scattered through the spaced contained cheap silver leaf jewelry with fake gem stones in a variety of colors. They turned their attention the young blond woman behind a long glass display case. She looked up and he found himself staring into the eyes of Rose Tyler._

"_Doctor," she said softly. "I'm sorry I had to alter your friend's memory for this."_

"_It's not a problem," Emily said blankly._

"_Doctor, the blowback from the destruction of the TARDIS resulted in the Master being thrust into my universe. I think it was the TARDIS' way of protecting you and getting revenge on the Master."_

"_What a good girl," Doctor Reid murmured. "What is the Master doing in your world?" he asked while knowing she couldn't respond as an automated message. _

"_The Master has kept me, my Doctor, and Torchwood busy," she said with a hint of a smile. "With mostly the same lame tricks he's used in the past such as manipulating swamp aliens and what not."_

"_Her Doctor?" Emily asked._

"_Part-human clone of me, long story," Doctor Reid said. "He can't be that harmless, he must be up to something bigger." _

"_He is getting stronger though," Rose said. "We have intelligence indicating that the Master has finally managed to make contact with some of his old powerful allies. When you return the Master will sense it and begin his plans to hunt you down. But he won't be able to track your exact location until your rebuild the TARDIS"_

_Doctor Reid leaned forward. "What do I do Rose?"_

_She smiled sadly as if responding to his reaction. "I guess the choice is yours Doctor. You can travel universe using whatever vehicle you have, but you won't be able return to earth as a result of the still-present void. If you've opened the watch when I think you have, your friends will be with you and you'll have to explain how eternal exile from earth isn't the worst thing."_

"_What?" Emily yelled. She turned to him. "This can't happen. Reid, Doctor you have to do something-"_

"_I am going to hazard a guess and say your friend is beginning to panic now," Rose said. "So it is time to end the message." Rose's eye grew wide. "Goodbye Doctor," she said. She raised her right hand and snapped her fingers twice._

Doctor Reid and Emily fell back into their chairs breathless.

"Well," Doctor Reid said wearily, "at least my clone made her an honest woman and married her. I saw the wedding ring on her finger."


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

I was trying to keep this chapter short and failed. It is mainly a fun because CM isn't known for being fun and it serves a purpose. Forgive any errors in football (soccer) terminology. Expect another update before the end of the week.

Chapter 7:

Doctor Reid said he needed football but not the American kind which he called "barbaric." He said he needed to enjoy the feeling of running without holding a gun. They managed procure a pair of nets and moved to an empty space designed for large aircraft. They also pulled out a few soccer balls and kicked them around.

"So what is the thing with the clone?" Rossi asked as he dribbled a ball to J.J. "Does he have the same regenerating powers as you?"

Doctor Reid bounced a ball from foot to foot in the air. "While I was regenerating into my tenth form I was involved in dual where my hand was severed off and I was able to grow a new one. The severed hand was still living tissue and preserved by Jack for a while before I got it back. It was then used as a seed or rib if you prefer Adam and Eve, to grow a clone in the TARDIS that was used to help save the world," he said and did an elaborate move where he kicked the ball in the air and head-butted it into a net. "Ha!" he shouted delightedly.

Jack paced another ball around and then shot it into a net. "Good times wouldn't you say Doc?" he said cheerfully

Blake was balancing a ball around her foot. "I think I have lost track of how many times you have mentioned saving the world," she said.

"As have I," Doctor Reid said he chased the ball around the perimeter. "So back to your second question David, no I don't think so he has all of the genetic makeup required for regeneration. Martha, would you kindly show them what I looked like back then?"

Martha was half-heartedly dribbling a ball with Emily. "As you wish Doctor," she said and pulled out a small holographic projection device. When she turned it on his tenth personification appeared and all game-play stopped. The agents looked at a life-scale representation of him in a long brown trench coat covering a brown suit, pants, and blue shirt with a red tie.

"Those eye-brows," Emily murmured.

Jack laughed. "You should have seen his ears before that."

"Did you do anything to make your hair stick out like that?" Morgan asked.

"No!" Doctor Reid shouted in disgust. "My looks are one hundred percent natural!"

River coughed. Doctor Reid kicked a ball in her direction.

"So there are twelve of you," Rossi said. "What did you look like before you became Reid?"

"Would you kindly show them Martha?"

She only nodded and she switched to the image of him dressed in tweed with a bowtie.

J.J. smiled. "This one is cute," she said. "It reminds me more of you."

"I think your face looks like sculpted bread dough," Emily said.

"A very good-looking piece of bread dough," Doctor Reid said.

Morgan laughed. "I didn't know you cared that much about your looks pretty-boy."

Jack laughed also. "I love that pet name Doc. Can I use it?"

Doctor Reid worked a ball around to his direction. "Only if you think you can say it properly with a broken nose," he said and aimed a powerful shot at Jack.

Jack only barely dodged out of his direction as the agents roared in laughter.

"Pretty-boy, pretty-boy!" Jack shouted and raced around the perimeter. Doctor Reid lobbed a few balls at him.

Morgan began to move a ball around. "I didn't know you were that athletic _Doctor _Pretty-boy," he said and aimed a ball at him.

Doctor Reid turned and deflected it with his chest. "I can run down an Un-sub just as fast as you," he said and set up to aim the ball at him. "If I didn't have to carry a gun," he said angrily. "I hate guns," he said and kicked the ball.

At the same time Jack had aimed a ball at Doctor Reid and J.J. deflected it off her head. It quickly turned into a game of Jack and Morgan vs. Blake, Emily, J.J., and Doctor Reid. River and Rossi acted almost like referees and randomly threw balls in both directions.

Hotch and Martha stood away from the fray. "You're not joining them," Hotch said.

"No," Martha said without looking at him.

"Is there a reason why?" he asked.

"Well there is the threat of the Master coming," she said.

"But he won't have a lock on this location until Doctor Reid has rebuilt the TARDIS."

"I know but still," she said moodily.

"I like to think I still know Doctor Reid fairly well and I believe that when he says he needs to be active to think he really needs to move around. I have seen him sit and stare at maps for hours on end."

"I don't doubt that," she said distantly.

Hotch moved in front of her. "So what is bothering you Martha?"

"Pay no concern to Martha's sulking," Doctor Reid shouted as he chased a ball in front of them.

"I'm not sulking!" Martha shouted and placed her hands on her hips.

The game stopped and Doctor Reid approached her. "Martha, I'm sorry about how I treated you," he said softly. "But I thought we were past all of that."

"You are but I'm not!" she said angrily and stomped right up to him with inches separating them. "Do you know how hard I worked to please you? To try to make you laugh. To act brave when I was scared out of my mind. To come up with something intelligent to say in some of the most bombastic circumstances."

"I thought we still had some good times," he said.

"Oh we did Doctor. We did. But after every adventure, every time the TARDIS lurched around and we landed on the floor together, I always sensed that you were wondering what it would have been like if Rose was with you instead of me!"

The air had grown extremely tense. Jack waved his hand. "Hey Martha don't you have a husband?"

"That's beside the point!" she shouted. "You continue to act like Rose is so pure and perfect. You can't stop your face from lighting up whenever her name is said. The look in your eyes after seeing Rose, you never looked at me like that and I've been looking after you for the better part of a day now!"

She dropped the projection device and dashed out of the room and Doctor Reid chased after her.

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Rossi said: "River, you don't seem to be as bothered by this Rose girl and you're his wife."

"Rose was the Doctor's first love true David and Martha, was for lack of a better word, his rebound companion," River said calmly. "Rose will always hold a special place in the Doctor's heart just as I will. Martha is struggling to understand her place in the context of his very long life."

…

"Martha I don't know what else to say," Doctor Reid said with frustration. "I'm sorry for how I treated you and I'm sorry I can't change how I feel about Rose."

Martha's eyes were filled with tears. "I just don't get what you see in her and not me. You never felt a single romantic spark for me. Even though I made it clear at nearly every turn that I had fallen for you."

Doctor Reid looked like he was going to say something and then his expression changed. He turned and walked a few steps before spinning around to face her again. This time he looked angry.

"You know if I had met you in my eleventh form I think I would have to pleaded with you some more and begged for more forgiveness. Because it does feel like we never really talked things through under the right circumstances. But thirty-one years have passed and I have a new face. So my question for you is: Who is the last person you have kissed and where?"

Martha was completely taken aback by this. "My husband Mickey on the planet Trion" she said haltingly.

"Do you want to know who the last person I kissed?" he asked nastily. "My girlfriend's murderer!" he shouted. "I fell in love with a woman who was being stalked and so for ten months all I had were her letters and her voice. In a standoff with her stalker I tried seduce the woman into exchanging Maeve for me. But the psychopath called my bluff and committed suicide by putting a bullet through her brain and Maeve's. So forgive for fondly remembering a person I loved who is alive and happy and so are you!" he said furiously.

Martha was at a loss for words now. The agents had told her about the event but it still hadn't registered mentally. His face had changed but his optimistic eccentric personality appeared mainly intact.

Doctor Reid was bent over slightly. "This has not been easy Martha," he said wearily. "Those agents are getting a high-speed education about my world and aside from the intermittent threat of getting killed, it is mainly fun. It is not without sadness, but it is also exciting because you never know who or what you're going to encounter. For the last ten years I have been meeting people on the worst days of their lives and the only way I could help them was by looking at terrible things and meeting terrible people."

"You're afraid they're going to figure that out soon and feel guilty about what you've been going through?" Martha said slowly.

He straightened up. "That's one of the strange things about you humans. You feel guilty about things you have no control over." He walked around and moved his head from side to side. "So are we okay now Martha? Now that I have manipulated you into feeling sorry for me and guilty about acting petulant?"

She cracked a smile. "I think I feel better."

He pulled out his pocket watch. "So do you know who this is?"

"Medb, the Celtic warrior queen," she said.

"I knew the woman personally and I have quite a story to tell about her. But I'd like to share with everyone so can why don't we rejoin the group?"

"Of course, but what about the Master?" she asked.

He turnded the watch around in his hand. "The more I remember about being the Doctor the stronger I become. The more I describe my experiences, the more I remember about how to solve my problems. You get it?"

"I think so," she said uncertainly.

"You will because this watch is ten times more powerful than the one I used with you," he said and flipped it in the air. "Because the story is extremely special as it is one of the unknown adventures I had in my eighth form before the Time War."


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

I am not going to waste too much space as this is a long chapter. I have numbered it. I will also mention that I have visited Ireland as a student and I love it dearly. And James Joyce is awesome.

Do not use this as a source for information about Celtic Mythology as I've altered it. No more promises about deadlines as I have a planet and an alien race to create.

Chapter 8:

After a lunch of sandwiches in the conference room it was redesigned into a living room setting with comfortable chairs. Doctor Reid was sitting in the center of the circle.

He casually flipped the pocket watch in the air. "Pocket watches are fun little things. The invention was a sign that you humans were well on your way to becoming addicted time. Addicted to organizing everything down to the minute."

"I thought Time Lords invented time," Jack said.

"We are charged with protecting it," Doctor Reid said. "Given the ability to changes faces and move through time and space, we can establish fixed points so that we can be alerted to when dark forces are trying to interfere."

"I don't think I have ever heard you speak of protecting fixed points Doctor," Martha said teasingly.

He threw a pillow at her. "Do any of my other time traveling companions have jokes to make about my regard for rules or lack thereof?"

"We don't have all day so they can wait," Jack said.

"I second Jack's sentiments," River said with a smile.

Morgan laughed "I can't wait until that day. Doctor Reid a time traveling troublemaker."

He shot them all looks. "Anyway, the story of Maeve," he said holding the watch between his fingers. "I was in my eighth form and Doctor Grace Holloway had just turned down my invitation to travel with me. Martha would you show them a picture of me?" he asked.

This time she did so with a smile. An image of him in Edwardian dress appeared.

"You look strange," Emily said first.

"The hair color is similar," Rossi noted. "But everything else is warped."

"How do you even run in that outfit," Morgan asked.

Jack laughed. "Have we showed the one where he has a huge scarf looped-"

"Enough," Doctor Reid said impatiently. "We can have a slide show of my past another time. Though I thought my hair didn't look half-bad but never mind. Turn off the projection I think it's becoming a distraction." Martha turned the machine off and Doctor Reid told his tale

…

1

I was traveling aimlessly in my TARDIS in the time vortex. Agents, it is sort of an endless highway with no direct fixed point in time and space until I choose a location or bump into one for no reason I can properly explain. In this case my TARDIS bumped right into the middle of a Celtic Battle in the rolling hills of what is now county Sligo.

I opened the doors I heard the thundering sound of horses. Spears were flying as soldiers ran through the woods. I was about to leave when I heard the faint sound of strangled cries. I turned on the chameleon device and walked out and found a woman lying in a small clearing. She had a large gash on her cheek and her blue dress was ripped.

She was conscious enough to sense me approaching her. She shouted wildly: "If you be my enemy I demand that you give me the dignity of a queen and kill me now or I will find my own means of a quick death. I refuse to be the subject of torture!"

I noticed the brooch on dress and immediately knew who she was. She was Medb or Maeve the Celtic warrior queen. It helped me figure out where I was exactly and I realized that it was one of the few times where I could interfere without disrupting the timeline as there was an unexplained gap in her story that I could explain using my own methods.

"I am not your enemy my Queen," I said carefully as I came into full view in front of her. "I am the Doctor and I am here to help you."

She eyed me warily. "What proof do I have that you are not deceiving me?"

"I carry no weapons," I said lifting my coat and pulling at my pockets. "And you can see by my attire that I am no soldier but a stranger in this land. Please my Queen believe that I am a kind stranger and let me assist you in whatever way that I can."

Her guard fell and she began to cry. "My guards were ambushed and in amidst the chaos I was thrown from my horse. I fear some of my bones may be broken."

I carefully knelt next to her. "May I?" I asked before touching her leg. She nodded tightly. I carefully touched her legs and arms. "I feel only a few small fractures but no clear breaks and perhaps a few pulled muscles. May I tend to these cuts?"

A light rain started. "You may," she said.

I went through my encyclopedic knowledge of vegetation in the area and found the plants I needed with medicinal properties. I placed them on her cheeks and I could see that she was in less pain.

"Thank you kind stranger," she said. "But from my knowledge of these woods, my encampment is far from here. Is your steed nearby?"

"Your highness you are not fatally injured but you're nonetheless badly wounded. I can guarantee you safe passage to your destination but I need you to trust me further." I produced a flower that caused a sedating effect when ingested. I could not risk transporting her in the TARDIS for fear the shock might kill her.

"Eat this and you will sleep and I promise you will not die," I said carefully. "When you wake you will find yourself a few feet from camp. I know this is a lot to ask from a stranger but please believe me your majesty when I say I only want to help you."

Before she spoke she looked at me intently, as if she was trying to read me. One of the things Maeve is famous for is her ability to find the strengths and weaknesses in men. A slight smile crept across her face.

"You are as noble as your words Doctor. I will do as you ask but know that if you go against your eloquent words, the consequences reach beyond my single life," she said and ate the plant. Within minutes she was asleep.

I carefully moved her into the TARDIS and pulled out a bed to lay her on. I then pulled down the wardrobe and found put on some clothing suitable for the time period. The trip did not take long and thunder covered the sound of the moving TARDIS. For once machine actually did as told and I managed to maneuver her into a small valley near Maeve's camp. She must have been a good mood because she even got the time perfectly right as we moved two hours further during the day to match the amount of time that would've elapsed if I had transported her by horse.

I carried her out of the TARDIS and started to climb the hill. I had just reached the top when she began to stir. When she opened her eyes and recognized the area she smiled. "You are truly as good as your word Doctor."

"Thank you my good Queen."

"You also look far less strange though you persona in nonetheless curious," she said thoughtfully. "Will you stay with me when we reach my camp?"

"Only if you want me to," I replied. I had nowhere to be and I didn't feel like leaving just yet.

"Then I suggest you present yourself as a traveling storyteller a filidh, to avoid more curious questions from foolish people who lack the same ability to find nobility in men the way I do."

"I am here to learn about you and your people and that is indeed the truth."

I then saw a young soldier with his spear raised. Maeve while still weak but spoke with the command suiting her status. "At ease soldier and bow before your queen."

The man instantly fell to his knees. "My queen we feared that you were dead! Praise be to the gods that you are alive!"

"Give what is due to the gods and thank this man. He has helped me now go seek further help so that I can recover in my rooms and provide rest and proper accommodations for him."

"As you wish your majesty," he said and hurried up to the fortress. Soon we were surrounded by soldiers and Maeve was taken into the care of healers and I was shown to a tent.

2

Her servants, soldiers, and subjects were not inclined to ask further questions about my identity. For Queen Maeve was a formidable figure and no one dare to question her reason for trusting me. It also helped that in no way did I appear to be of her taste in suitors.

I privately questioned why she wanted my company during the first few days of my stay. She had her own advisers for military strategy and I was rarely part of these conversations. As she recovered she did not ask me questions directly associated with who I was. She was mainly curious about how I judged people in terms of strength in character. I walked with her around the land and felt a wonderful sense of peace.

Then one night I heard her crying. My lodging was not far from her and I felt as if I sensed it more than anything as it did not appear to alert her guards. I quietly opened her tent and approached her. When she saw me she rose from her bed and fell into my arms.

"Oh Doctor how I miss my Tinni!" she cried, referring to her recently deceased suitor. "I dreamed of him lying in a pool of blood. He was defending my honor and he lost," she sobbed into my shoulder. "I have found delight in company of many but none worthy to rule beside me like Tinni. How will I ever find another man as loyal as him?"

I gently pulled her away just enough so that I could face her. "My Queen you are stronger than you know," I said in a soothing whisper. "You fierce strength will lead armies to seek victory in your name. And because you are wise and seek pure love, you will find another man who will prove to be as mighty as your belief in him."

Again she looked through her tears and into my eyes, trying again to appraise my thoughts. "You speak as though you are a soothsayer Doctor," she said. "What do you know of my future?"

"I know many things," I said evasively. "But I also judge people by their character and I do not need to know the future to know that you are a wise woman filled with conviction. I am not here to tell you what will happen as you journey through life. I am here to bring you comfort and insight without judgment."

"You are right in that regard Doctor," she said in agreement. "I do not wish for my people to see me weep over one man." She then looked into my eyes but this time with affection. "Would you please stay with me as I suffer through this bout of sadness?"

"You are not weak in succumbing to sadness," I said. "I am more than I happy to be with you now." And so I lead her back to her bed and carefully wrapped her in blankets before covering myself in separate bedding. Her tears soaked my neck and shoulder as she wept into sleep.

I had enough of a mental clock to leave her tent before her guards became aware of my presence.

3

After a month passed I knew I had to leave before interrupting the timeline. I approached her while she was watching her famously handsome bulls.

"You are leaving aren't you" she said without turning around.

I walked to her side. "You are as insightful as ever my Queen. I am afraid that I must," I said as better words failed me.

She turned to me as the wind whipped her wild long red hair. "I thank you for your company," she said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said in return.

She then turned to look at her bulls again surrounded by rolling green hills in every direction. As with most days in the land, the sky was cloudy with the threat of rain.

"Doctor I know that you come from a place beyond my imagination," she said thoughtfully. "You also know things about a future so distant that only the mountains will exist to bear witness. But can you please answer me this," she said and turned to me. "How will I be remembered?"

I took her hand into mine. "My Queen I promise that your name will survive many more lifetimes than either of us can count. Many names change and represent different lands as languages merge and evolve. But your name will forever be synonymous with this land." I lifted her hand up and kissed it.

Her face was radiant with joy. "Thank you Doctor. May your journey be filled with as much joy as you gave me."

At that moment part of me wanted to stay forever. But I knew that would have been extremely selfish of me. She had so much to offer the world without my interference.

4

When I returned to my TARDIS I moved forward through a hundred years of time and arrived at a place called Knocknarea. It is the home of Maeve's tomb.

I reverently walked around and it and recalled all of my experiences with her. Her death was an act of revenge performed by a man who blamed her for the death of his mother. Maeve wasn't afraid of anything and fought fiercely for whatever she desired.

After paying my respects I returned to my TARDIS and traveled to the Wicklow Mountains. I found an opening with a small amount of silver just at the surface. I pulled out a special mining instrument and chiseled away at the silver. After collecting what I needed I blew a kiss into the cool damp air. It was a wish for this land to always stay in my consciousness.

In my forge in the TARDIS I used a special device that absorbed my thoughts and feelings as I manipulating the material into the shape of a casing for a pocket watch. I then carefully etched her likeness into the face. I purposely encrypted the message on the watch so that only I could read it and it is not something I wish to share.

5

Doctor Reid rubbed the now warm surface of the watch affectionately. "Love is one of the strongest forces in the universe," he said. "I never loved Queen Maeve in a romantic way because it would have tarnished something that was so pure. There is a reason the word platonic stems from the name of the great philosopher."

He turned and admired the face of the watch. "This timepiece capsules the happiest time of my eighth regeneration that few people know about. It is so powerful because it was before the Time War and one of my last experiences before I was thrust into the loneliness of being the last of my kind. It is no surprise that name Maeve would bring me the most happiness in a time when I longed for a special bond."

He held the watch in his fist. "This is why this particular watch also contains part of the heart of the TARDIS. If I can find the rest of the right parts, I know I can rebuild it."

Then suddenly Doctor Reid let out a sharp gasp and dropped the watch. Hot steam poured out from the clock face.

The steam began to condense. It turned an odd shade of orange mixed with blue. The holographic projection of an orange woman with three eyes and purple hair wearing a blue robe appeared.

"Doctor," she said in an urgent voice. "I am Amara Lisa of the country of Mathia on Planet Geblar. Someone is murdering our people. Please help us."


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

700 word case study analysis, twelve source-1,700 word lit review, and a 2,800 word analysis of the nine functions of a library. Prepped a fan fiction writing workshop for teens for a homework assignment. Conducted a _successful_ workshop. Saw Barack Obama from a distance (you now have a few clues as to where I might be from) and that took a bite out of my schedule.

I'll explain the origins of some of these names in the next chapter. I admit I am not good at the profiling element of the show but I'll try my best.

Classes officially start on Monday. Those were mostly make-up assignments. But honestly I'll find a way to write when I need to feel like I am decent at something.

I'm sorry if this is a little messy.

Chapter 9:

The Geblan alien continued to speak:

"Doctor an alert has spread through the universe that your presence has returned," she explained. "I am not sure how you are receiving this but I am sending this transmission in the form of a video message. I cannot wait long for a response so you have an hour to reply with a vocal message yes or no after I have given my presentation."

"I am a police inspection officer in the region of Bren. Three children have been abducted and found dead over the course of twelve days" She knelt down to pull something out.

"Twelve days," Morgan muttered. "Are these days the same lengths as ours?"

"Very similar," Doctor Reid said without taking his eyes off the projection.

Three transparent pictures of three young-looking Geblans appeared. Their middle eyes were empty, exes were carved into their cheeks, and their throats were sliced. "The victims range in ages from seven to ten life cycles and are from different sections of the region. The first and the last victims were male. The only thing they have in common is the fact that they all had their index eyes punctured before their throats were sliced and the carving of exes appears to have taken place post-mortem. We fear another child will be abducted soon despite our calls for vigilance."

The images of the children faded away and tears dripped from her eyes. "Doctor, I don't know why, but I feel like you can help us. Something about your reappearance feels hopeful and also useful. I have secured the orders to allow for your entrance. Please help us and you will have my unending gratitude."

The transmission ended and the room was silent for a few minutes.

Doctor Reid smacked his hands together and stood up. "So who's up for catching a Geblan Un-Sub?"

Martha raised her hand. "Doctor, do you know how many problems there are with that idea?"

"Okay," Doctor Reid said. "What are they?"

"The Master," Martha said plainly.

"Transportation," Jack said.

"We don't know anything about Geblans," Morgan said.

"Okay in random order," Doctor Reid said and picked up the watch. "The watch contains only part of the heart of the TARDIS. Heart in the physical and emotional form as the Geblans were able to track my location through this thing. There are probably at least a dozen alien life forms trying to contact me right now. Why do you think they, or I should say she as I have a feeling she is acting on her own managed to contact me?"

The room was silent. "Come on," Doctor Reid said and pointed to Jack, Martha, and River. "You three have all traveled with me. Have I ever received a request to help in a murder investigation?"

Jack looked at the agents. "Are you suggesting their presence has something to do with it?"

"That is exactly what I am suggesting. You see the Geblans despite being very pragmatic also have highly advanced empathic senses. The young officer unknowingly sensed that the help she could use resided in my company. As I told my story about the watch your listening to it magnified the strength of the energy and now act as conductors" he gestured at the agents. "You are the reason I am here in every sense of the word."

The agents looked shocked. They had tried to block out the fact that they knew they were part of a much bigger world. It was hard to focus. Emily spoke first.

"Doctor Reid, do you seriously think we could help with an investigation on another planet?"

He smiled and spoke quickly. "Thank you for starting with that question. The wonderful thing about the Geblans is that they have a full range of human emotions and their physiology isn't terribly different. The middle eye is called the index eye as it allows for them to see thing farther away. Kind of like a telescope. Aside from their cosmetic appearance, the only other difference is the fact that they have six fingers. They are also a matriarchal democratic society so it is basically America and or the UK with the gender roles switched."

"You are enjoying this far too much," Martha observed.

"This is the first time he actually sounds like himself with a British accent," Rossi said.

Martha looked irritated. "Why haven't I heard of the planet before?" she asked.

His smile slipped. "Well because I am not allowed visit that solar system."

"You're banned," Morgan said.

"I wouldn't go that far," he said guiltily. "It is just that my presence is not welcome there because the Bocress solar system is a highly stable place in the universe that produces a variety of valuable intergalactic goods."

"In other words they're afraid you'd visit and unwittingly make a mess of things," River said.

"They are not a hostile people," Doctor Reid said quickly. "If I were to try to visit they'd capture my TARDIS in a gravity claw and then send me in a different trajectory. The same goes for other unwanted visitors. If they do break in they get thrown into jail until they are bailed out. Which reminds me," he said and spun to face Jack. "Yarg is part of that system correct?"

Jack sighed. "Yarg I forgot about that place."

"Which is why you can't come with us. Steal from one planet and you steal from them all."

"Wait a minute," J.J. said, "you were a thief?"

"I preferred the term Time Agent," Jack said and then smiled slightly. "They had some amazing tech and I have been in worse jails. And I was in for attempted robbery for the record."

"How long were you there?" Blake asked curiously.

"About three years and I made some great friends," he said honestly.

"And step foot on another planet again and you're there for life. If this officer didn't get the full authorization we'll only get a slap on the wrist for entering."

"You still haven't addressed how we- you'd get there," Martha said.

"The same way we got here," he said and spun the watch in his hands. "Amara Lisa will send us the coordinates through the watch and I can plug the watch into the auto-pilot system of the plane. The plane won't be harmed in the Time Vortex. I can't exactly travel using the watch and the plane. But I can get from A to B if there is a B. And this why we should leave because we are basically sitting ducks here creating emotional energy for the Master to eventually track down."

Martha looked uncertain. "I'm not sure how much I like this idea," she said dreading the words as she spoke them. "They haven't traveled around the universe like we have." She hoped the agents wouldn't grow angry.

But it was obvious many of the agents shared the same concerns. Doctor Reid didn't seem to agree. "It is not as hard as you're thinking," he said calmly.

"Okay then let's examine the evidence," he said. "Three children abducted from different areas. The Geblans are literally very colorful so race isn't an issue, but there varying degrees of wealth in each population."

"Well she didn't mention anything about ransom demands," Rossi said.

"Would the Geblan have held back a detail about whether they were abused to protect the dignity of the victims?" Blake asked.

"No, she presented all of the relevant information."

"Something about it seems cold and emotionless," Morgan said. "The cuts look fine and precise."

"These murders weren't personal," Hotch said.

"How could any murder not be personal?" Martha said.

"Crimes of passion usually involved more violent jagged stabs and cuts," J.J said.

"These murders were a statement," Emily said.

"To who?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Why don't we go find out?" Dr. Reid said and turned to his time traveling companions. "Listen I know this sounds crazier than usual for me and I have no doubt you all think I haven't adjusted to my regeneration. But I know this is the right thing to do. These people have been my family for more than ten years and I trust them with my life. They and we as a team have look into the darkness and have brought killers to the light of justice. I don't think there is group of people more capable of helping the bring justice to the Geblans than the people in this room."

Some of faces of the agents were red with embarrassment. "You're too kind Spence," J.J. whispered.

"Then it is settled," Hotch said in a firm tone. "How far is Geblar, from here?"

Doctor Reid did some quick mental math. "I'd guess about nine hours. With the full TARDIS it'd be ten minutes."

Martha kept staring around them. "Am I the only one who thinks this still sounds mad? I mean think-"

Jack was quick to interrupt her. "I'll take this one Doc. Here's the thing, Jones: When people are thrown into extremely bizarre and indescribably dangerous situations people either panic or keep moving. That is how I found most of my associates on Earth Martha." There was a look of sadness on his face as he remembered the people he lost. "These people have made a choice Martha and they want to help us fight evil. So Doc, can the team become part of TORCHWOOD?" he asked on a brighter not.

"No," Doctor Reid said firmly. "So Jack you can you help River prep the base while Martha comes with us?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Jack said cheekily.

"Not on your life Jack," River said reading between the lines.

"I have a very long life," he responded.

"Why can't River come?" Rossi asked cutting the banter.

"There is too high a risk of creating paradoxes."

"Meaning things might slip and he might tell me things I shouldn't know about and vice versa," River explained. "Our relationship is so unique it causes and repairs rifts in time."

Hotch was growing impatient. "Why don't we send our response to the Geblans before getting into further planning?"

"You really want to announce wheels up in thirty don't you?" Doctor Reid said gleefully. A smile passed between the agents as they were thinking the same thing.

Hotch glared at him. "Send her an answer."

Doctor Reid carefully touched the face of the watch and said: "Yes."

They waited a minute and the figure of the young Geblan appeared. There was a faint smile on her face. "Doctor! Thank you! I am sending the coordinates to your navigation system. By my calculations it appears that you machine's traveling speed has greatly decreased, so I expect to see you by midmorning according to our time. I wish you safe a journey."

Everyone looked to Hotch expectantly. "Everyone gather your things. Doctor Reid I'd like to receive full report on what to expect during the plane ride. Wheels up in twenty."


End file.
